


Cassiopeia White? More like Black!

by AnneOwl2803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused!Harry, Angst, But Fluff as well!, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Mention of abuse, Sirius Black’s daughter, Smart!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOwl2803/pseuds/AnneOwl2803
Summary: Cassiopeia White has finally come to Hogwarts. Mystery and revelations right behind her. Harry's never been happier before. He had missed his best friend/sister dearly. (Please read the tags, I suck at summaries)





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Anne! This idea has been roaming in my mind for a while now, so... here we are. English is not my native language, therefore I apologise for any spelling and gramactical mistakes. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I do not profit from this, I simply do it for fun. I would love to grow as a writer, so please review! Finally, I hope you enjoy!

Freak (was that his name?) was a little boy, aparentely, old enough to go to pre-school. He had messy black hair that stuck in every direction and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. He was three years old, not that he knew, but so scrawny he looked like a two-year-old. His parents had been no-good drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash and left him behind. He was a burden to his hardworking, respectable and ordinary relatives and a freakish brat, who should have died too. Nobody loved him.

 

But that was all lies. The little child was neither called Freak, nor Boy, his name was Harry James Potter. His parents had definitely not died in a car crash, they had been murdered. By the same man, Lord Voldemort, who, in fact, tried to kill Harry but mysteriously failed. James and Lily Potter were remembered as heroes in the Wizarding society, yes, Wizarding. They had fought the Dark Lord and had been nice and lively people loved by many. Upon his parents' deaths, a meddling old man placed the infant on the Dursley's doorstep. Although Harry's aunt and uncle were being paid a significant amount of money to ensure their nephew's comfort, they had never spent a penny on the child nor were they intending to, the monsters. Petunia and Vernon abused him both physically and psychologically to the extent that he actually believed them when they told him he was an ungrateful freak. Harry was in reality a quiet, well mannered and bright boy with a kind heart. And somewhere in the world, a young friendless man searched desperately for his "cubs", the only family he had left. While an unjustly incarcerated man, only managed to stay sane because of the love he felt for his "pups" and the hope of one day being reunited with them.

 

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't aware of this. Well, at least he was looking forward to go to pre-school. He would actually spend time away from the Dursleys!

* * *

 

Cassiopeia Maria White was a three-year-old little girl who lived with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. White. She had long light-chocolate-brown straight hair, greenish light blue eyes, a cute upturned nose and chiseled cheeks. Melissa, her mother, was a doctor and Oscar, her father, was a mechanic engineer. They were a kind and loving couple, who loved their daughter very much.

 

But the thing is, Cassiopeia was adopted. Her biological mother had been murdered, and her father had been taken away by unjust people. When the little girl was an infant, a cruel woman had kidnapped her and carved a phrase on her back. The kidnapper had brought her to the neighborhood where her adoptive parents lived. Some months later, the vile woman had been arrested but the authorities didn't know where she was residing, nor did they know where Cassiopeia was. Having heard the infant cry, the White couple retrieved her. When they handed the little girl to the police, there was no information on the baby. The only thing that they discovered was her name, Cassiopeia, and her birthday, the first of August of 1980, because that was registered in a locket she whore. The inside of said locket was empty.

 

Having always wanted a child, the Whites adopted her. While retrieving Cassiopeia from the house, they had formed a bond with her. Maybe it was based on the peculiar moment they had witnessed. When Lissa and Oscar found the child sleeping, she had wavy soft ebony dark brown hair, and upon waking up, piercing grey eyes were revealed. Oddly though, as Cassiopeia set her eyes on the adults, her appearance changed. Her hair and eyes colour then resembled Mr. and Mrs. White. Apparently, Cassiopeia was a metamorphmagus. Being still shocked at finding the baby alone in the house, the White couple blamed the weird occurrence on a trick of the light. Cassiopeia's past was almost inexistent, even though, a broken-hearted man still kept serching for his "cubs" and the hopes of being reunited with his "pups" kept an imprisoned, although wrongly, man lucid.

 

But Cassiopeia only had the scars and the nightmares to give her some idea of what her past could have been. Not that she cared, the tought of starting pre-school tomorrow excited her greatly!

* * *

 

Melissa and Oscar were having a hard time saying goodbye to Cassiopeia. They were crouching next to her just outside her very first classroom.

 

"Now, Cassiopeia, you behave, yes?" her mother was saying, while composing her clothes. "Make lots of friends and be polite. I've packed your lunch on your backpack."

 

Lissa tucked a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear and settled her hands on the little girl's shoulders, starring proudly at her.

 

"I love you so much!"

 

"I love you too, mummy!"

 

And they hugged tightly. Then Mrs. White let go of Cassiopeia to let her husband embrace their daughter lovingly.

 

"Love you, sweetie." Oscar had never been a man of many words.

 

"Love you, daddy."

 

"Off you go, little one!" A tear slid from Lissa's eye.

 

"Bye, mummy! Bye Daddy! See you later!" Cassiopeia finally skipped inside the classroom.

 

Upon inspecting the room, she made an almost immediate decision on where to sit. There was a lone boy sitting in the corner of the classroom, looking dejected. Cassiopeia was determined to turn the boy's frown upside down. He had the messiest hair she had ever seen and the most startling emerald green eyes. She walked up to the boy.

 

"Hi! I'm Cassiopeia, can I sit next to you?" She said sweetly.

 

The boy looked gobsmacked.

 

"Next to me?" He whispered.

 

"Yes. Unless you don't want me to."

 

The boy's eyes widened.

 

"I wouldn't want to cross you! You can sit here, if you want." He stuttered.

 

Cassiopeia smiled satisfied.

 

"Thanks!" she sat down and turned to him. "What's your name?"

 

"I'm not sure, I think it's Freak..."

 

The little girl was scandalised by the boy's answer.

 

"How can you not be sure?! And anyway, what kind of name is Freak?" she frowned. "I'm not calling you that! You need a cooler name." She smiled excitedly. "What name would you like?"

 

The boy was pensative.

 

"I-I don't know! There are so many names!" He scrunched up is face even more. "I thinks it should say something about me."

 

"Then it should be Emeralds!" Cassiopeia was almost jumping. "'Cause your eyes are like emeralds!"

 

Harry hummed.

 

"Emeralds..." he smiles, trying the name. "I like it!"

 

Cassiopeia clapped her hands together.

 

"Perfect! Then, let's meet again, but this time properly!" She said in a buisiness-like way. "Hi! I'm Cassiopeia! Who are you?"

 

She was smiling mischievously.

 

"I'm Emeralds." He returned the smile timidly. "Nice to meet you, Cass-siii-peeua-"

 

"Cassy, call me Cassy. And it's nice to meet you too. I think we're gonna be great friends, Emeralds!"

 

For the first time in ages, Harry chuckled genuinely.

 

"Me too, Cassy. Me too."


	2. The White Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it's Anne! English is not my native language, therefore I apologise for any spelling or gramactical mistakes. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I do not profit from this, I simply do it for fun. In the books, Gryffindor table and Ravenclaw table aren't next to each other in the Great Hall, however, in this AU they are. I would love to grow as a writer, so please review! Finally, I hope you enjoy!

> 1st September 1993

* * *

 

Having miraculously managed to attend the feast despite the Dementor incident, Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione at Gryffindor table, watching the Sorting Ceremony. Although hungry, the teenager was enjoying himself. He had always liked traditions. Besides, he sympathised with the First Years, he too had been nervous.

When the last eleven-year-old was sorted, Dumbledore got up. Nothing new there, but instead of giving his little speech and let them dig in, he announced a transfer student from the States, who too had to be sorted.

"She'll be joining the rest of the third-years, please make her feel welcome." He said jovially. Then, he made a gesture to somewhere in his right, and a girl walked in. But before he could say anything else, Harry shot up from his seat, shocked.

"Cassiopeia?" He stuttered bewildered. The girl next to the staff's table looked as shaken as Harry.

"Harry?" A tear fell from her eye. The Geat Hall started whispering, confused.

"Emeralds!" Shouting, Cassiopeia surprised everybody by running and hugging Harry fiercely. But what left every single moth agape, was The Boy Who Lived hugging back and breaking down crying.

Flashes of memories rushed through Harry's mind as he embraced Cassiopeia tightly, crying his eyes out. His life had never been the same without his sister, sister in everything but blood. The girl, just as emotional as her brother, whispered soothing words in the boy's ear as she hold on to him, intending not to let go ever again. She too was crying, pouring years of worry out.

"I missed you, Cass. I missed you so much!" Harry had finally calmed down. "I was afraid I'd never see you again! And then my letter came, but I would be risking the Statute of Secrecy and-" "I felt the exact same way!

" Cassiopeia cut him off, pulling out of the hug. Both teenagers were oblivious to the stares they were receiving." We wrote to you every week, despite knowing that they'd never let you have the letters! Mum and Dad miss you like hell! We were so worried! We tried coming back, but it was impossible, Emeralds! Even on Holidays! Our flights would get cancelled and the hotels would be full! We tried, you have to believe m-"

"Cassy, I will always believe you."

The thirteen-year-old girl bit her lip and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Your hair's as messy as ever." She commented after a moment.

The boy laughed heartily. "If you keep ruffling it like that!"

Professor McGonagall finally composed herself and said: "Miss White, if you'd come sit on the stool." After sharing a reassuring look with Harry, Cassiopeia sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on her head and waited.

"Ah! Yes, I was wondering when I'd be sorting you... Very smart... Full of mischief and guts... Loyal and creative... Estremely sneaky and curious... Umm, you are a difficult case. But I thinks you will do well in... RAVENCLAW!"

Gradually the Great Hall started clapping, having Harry clapped from the moment the Hat had shouted. It didn't matter to him that Cassiopeia had been sorted into a different House. What really mattered was that she was there, in Hogwarts, with him.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks!" She beamed. "Hey, want to sit together?"

"Sure!" Harry beamed back.

Cassiopeia opened a bag she was wearing and pulled out a board, which turned out to be a folding table that she put between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table.

Harry had always admired her ingeniousness. "Nice undectetable extension charm, sis."

Smiling, she rummaged her bag. "Thank you. I also have chairs, but I'm having a hard time finding them." She scrunched up her face and then "Here they are!"

Students and teacher alike were goggling at them. Some with curiosity, other with amusement, or even a mix in between, like Professor Flitwick.

After the table, chairs, dishes and cutlery had been settled, Harry served himself from the trays on Gryffindor table. Cassiopeia did the same, only from Ravenclaw table. When happy with the food, they sat.

"We've got lots to catch-up." Said Cassiopeia. Soon they were eating and engaged in a lively conversation.

Slowly, the rest of the hall followed their example and dug in. Hermione and Ron were gobsmacked, Harry wasn't sitting with them, nor had he ever looked so... happy. All thanks to this Cassiopeia. Who was she? Why had Harry never mentioned her before?

Dumbledore was apprehensive, this girl could screw up his plans for the boy. They seemed awfully close. Too close for Albus's liking. And to make it worse, she was a Ravenclaw! Those were always quite independent and difficult to manipulate. He had to gain Miss White's blind trust, as soon as possible. Besides, Cassiopeia had been the name of the — No, it was impossible. The girl didn't look like them, like the missing infant had.

Most of the other teachers, just like Dumbledore, were thinking about the baby who had been kidnapped twelve years ago and never been seen again. Miss White shared the uncommon name and age with the toddler.

Professor Flitwick was felling immensely amused and smug. His new eagle appeared to be a great acquisition to Ravenclaw House. He was sure to have a laugh this year!

Remus Lupin's mind was racing. Why? Seeing Harry again had shocked him. He looked so much like James! He had wanted to tell him everything on the spot. However, it hadn't been the right time. But what had really, really shaked him up had been Cassiopeia White. Although she had light brown hair and greenish light blue eyes, she looked just like Kitten and Padf— _him_ had. It was impossible, they couldn't be the same, right? He had searched everywhere for his other cub! Everywhere!

Well, one thing was certain. This would be a very interesting year...


End file.
